


Fragmented

by Forbearnan



Series: Forbearnan's Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbearnan/pseuds/Forbearnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last sentence is from a modified quote from "The Witchfinder."</p></blockquote>





	Fragmented

The broken glass shattered beneath his boots, sifting between the crevasses in the cold, stone floor.  A pool of potions, murky and slow, methodically dripped from the unkempt table.  Other larger glass shards reflected light, bending streaks across the walls, marring its surface with jagged lines.

Drenched pages from Gaius’s ink-soaked tomes blanketed the room.  The ghastly rabbit-mask’s ears lay unceremoniously across the floor. A putrid odor, rising from spilt potions, stung Merlin’s nose.

The state and the smell of the room were sickening.

The imprisonment of Gaius was inconceivable.

To have such a loyal friend accused of his crime…

Merlin closed his eyes and opened his mind to the possibility of saving Gaius.

_All that matters is that if I can prove he planted it, you're saved._

**Author's Note:**

> The last sentence is from a modified quote from "The Witchfinder."


End file.
